


Roll ‘Til I Change My Luck

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [54]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flip Fuck, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is on the top of his world. He is about to inherit the multi-billion pound company that his father has built and his loveless marriage is going smoothly. Then he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll ‘Til I Change My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> title from Fireproof by One Direction.
> 
> I really wanted to write a fic based on their new song and this somehow turned into a sugardaddy!Niall and much younger Harry. Enjoy! <3

 

Niall sips his tea leisurely as he skims over today’s business paper. His father’s company is on the top of the market as usual and they are singing praises about him. His wife is busy making breakfast in the kitchen and he really couldn’t care less. They have an understanding and have both been taking in lovers under the radar. Their marriage is nothing more than a pact between two companies and they know it very well.

“Everything looking alright?” Evette, his wife, asks.

“Yeah. And at this rate, I’ll be inheriting the company for my thirtieth birthday.”

Evette kisses him on the cheek, a cold meaningless gesture. “That’s great. I’ll be going out with my girlfriends tonight so don’t wait up.”

“Sure thing.”

He goes into his bedroom—he and Evette don’t share one—and dresses for the day. He’s got countless designer brand suits and for today, he picks out a dark grey Dior suit from the fall/winter line that isn’t even out yet and maroon tie. He gels his hair back with a slight looks of disgust and heads out.

Mornings are always the most boring parts of his day. He has to look over the day’s schedule and attend meetings after meetings. His lunch break isn’t all that great either because he has to endure the boring small talk.

After another day at work, Niall hurries home and changes into a t-shirt and jeans. He rings up his best friend, Zayn, and says, “We’re going out tonight.”

Zayn’s answer is immediate. “Where to?” Niall can hear his grin in his voice.

“That new club that opened up last weekend. Bring Liam too as long as you two can behave.”

Zayn laughs dryly. “We’ll try our best.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The club doesn’t look too bad, Niall decides as he sips his apple pie martini. The place isn’t too crowded but there are enough people to entertain him.

“See any lads you like?” Liam asks with Zayn all but literally wrapped around him. Another reason why he and Evette can never work out is because Niall is wholly gay. He hasn’t liked girls since year eight and nothing can change his mind on that.

“I forgot to mention,” Zayn says with a devious smile. “This place as a special entertainment every Wednesday.”

Before Niall can ask what the fuck Zayn meant, the lights blink out and a single spotlight points to a stage in the back of the club, which is only ten feet away from Niall is sat. A short man with artfully styled fringe is stood there, clad in a parody of a butler’s outfit with only the vest that leaves his various tattoos in plain sight.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome,” he announces, “to the first weekly Thirsty Games. I’m your host, Sly Blue. First up is Captain Roche.”

Niall takes another swig from his drink and watches as a tall well-build man walks up to the stage wearing nothing but a tight white t-shirt and what appears to be black leggings. He sways his hips to the beat of the music and it’s not a half-bad show, really. Towards the climax of the song, jets of water pour down on him, revealing his pecs and abs. At least the name of the event makes sense now.

All the entries are boring and textbook strippers. Niall is debating on leaving when Sly Blue announces the last performer. “The last, but certainly not the least, is my good friend Emerald City!”

This time, it’s definitely a boy who can’t be older than twenty. He is wearing a police uniform and his dark curls are pushed underneath the police hat. When he takes off the hat and shakes out his hair, Niall swears that he can see some women swoon. His green eyes are steady and sensual, leering at the onlookers as if they all share a common secret.

He saunters over to the pole that has been set up in the middle of the stage and grabs onto it. The thrusts of his hips are measured and goes really well with the slower melody that is playing in the background. He hooks an ankle around the pole and spins around quickly. Then, he latches onto the top of the pole and spirals downwards until his nose is inches from the ground and backflips into a standing position. Water pours down on him and he bows with that smirk still plastered on his face and exits the stage.

In the end, it’s the bloke with curly hair that wins the Thirsty Games. Niall excuses himself from Zayn and Liam—who are too busy eye-fucking each other to care anyway—and goes out the back door. He doesn’t smoke often but tonight he just feels like it.

“Mind if I bum a smoke?” a deep voice asks. When Niall glances up, he sees the guy with green eyes and dark curls.

“Sure,” he mumbles around his cigarette. He holds one out for him and fumbles through his pockets for the lighter.

“No need,” he whispers. He leans in and touches the end of his cigarette to Niall’s and lights it that way. He smiles and says, “My name’s Harry. And yours?”

“Niall. Saw you on the stage earlier. That was quite a performance.”

“Louis begged me to. It was pretty fun too.” Harry casually touches Niall’s forearm as he says so. “Got any plans for the night?”

Niall smiles. This is going far better than he had anticipated. “None comes to mind.”

Harry lunges forwards and plucks the cigarette out of Niall’s mouth. He replaces it with his own mouth and kisses Niall deeply. “Then take me to yours.”

“Will do.”

 

 

The moment the house door closes behind them, Niall slams Harry up against the wall and kisses him with fervour. Harry returns the kiss equally and they stumble their way into Niall’s bedroom. Harry’s clothes come up in a hurry and Niall teases his nipples with his tongue.

“Wait, you’ve got four nipples?” Niall asks, poking at the smaller ones. They are hard to see with the massive butterfly tattoo on his stomach.

“I do. Whatcha gonna do about it?” Harry smirks.

Niall goes back to nipping on the normal one whilst he plays with the other ones with his fingers. Harry is delightfully responsive and doesn’t hold back any of his sounds. Niall makes quick work of his clothes as well and gets on to fingering Harry open. It’s handy thing that he keeps the lube right next to the bed.

“Fuck, you’re too good at this,” Harry moans, hips jerking in tandem with the small thrusts of Niall’s fingers.

“Practice makes perfect, babe,” Niall shrugs it off. “You good or should I prep you some more?”

“I’m definitely good.”

Niall props a pillow underneath Harry’s hips and then slings his legs over his shoulder. He rocks inside slowly and it feels amazing. He hasn’t slept around in ages and the wait was definitely worth it if Harry is his prize.

“Mmm, you can go harder if you’d like,” Harry muses with the look of absolute lewdness on his face.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Niall breathes out as he does as he is told. He fucks into Harry without rhythm and much precision. When he hits Harry’s prostate by sheer chance, Harry all but screams, which fuels Niall’s movements. He tries to angle for that spot and smirks to himself when Harry moans loudly.

“Yeah, right there,” he breathes out raggedly. “Harder.”

Niall sucks hard on the side of Harry’s neck and Harry’s back arches off the bed beautifully. He then wraps a hand around Harry’s leaking erection to jerk him off slowly in contrast to his frantic thrusts. Niall doesn’t know how long it lasts but when they both climax, Niall can feel it right down to his bones.

He remembers enough to wipe Harry down with a wet flannel from his en suite bathroom and immediately falls asleep afterwards.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Wake up, blondie,” someone says as he shakes Niall awake. “Your phone keeps ringing every damn five minutes and it’s annoying as fuck.”

Niall blinks his eyes open. Harry from last night is still here and yeah, his phone alarm is going off. He reaches over to turn it off and checks to see what time the first meeting is at. Thankfully, that’s still two hours away.

“Last night was fun,” Niall comments, stretching out his body slowly. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles. “Um, I didn’t realise this last night but you’re like properly rich, aren’t you?”

Niall groans internally. “Family money, really. I just help me dad out with the business.”

“Alright. Mind if I have some breakfast before I leave?” Harry asks. He looks absolutely adorable with his hair sticking out in every which direction.

“Fine by me as long as you cook something for me,” Niall replies with an easy-going smile.

Harry turns out to be an excellent cook. He makes some fry-up that’s more than enough to feed the two of them and Niall eats it gratefully. He’s grown used to a quick breakfast and this feels like a luxury compared to his usual weekday mornings.

“So do you go to uni or something? You look young,” Niall asks.

“I’m turning twenty-two soon,” Harry admits. “I’m working to get a masters in law.”

“That’s cool,” Niall comments. “Mm, this omelette is delicious. What’s your secret?”

Niall meant it as a joke but he sees Harry’s face blanche for a split second. “Um, some pepper and chili powder. Nothing too out of the line.”

“Okay.”

They finish the rest of the breakfast in silence and Harry leaves soon after. Niall gets dressed in a standard black and white suit and heads out to his office.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You and Evette’s anniversary is coming up soon,” Bobby comments as he sips from the stupidly expensive wine.

“In four days, yeah,” Niall responds. It’s Sunday so he is over at his father’s house for the obligatory Sunday roast. The cook brings out the lamb tenderloins and Niall thanks her as she places the plate in front of him.

“It’s the fifth anniversary and the media knows about it too. You’d better have something grand planned.”

Niall sighs internally. Vocally, he says, “I’m taking her to Disney World in Florida to a vacation house that I bought. And also, I was thinking maybe a ten-carat blue diamond might satisfy her.”

“DiGiovanni family has long been a valuable friend to ours, Niall,’ Bobby reminds him. “It’s to the best of our interest that it’s very apparent that you two are in love with each other to the outside world. I don’t care how many men you fuck around with as long as none of it gets out to the media, got it?”

“Of course, father.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The entire trip to Disney was awful. It was over thirty degrees the entire time and he got horrible sunburns on his shoulders and neck. And Evette wouldn’t shut up about how cute everything single fucking thing was. The tabloids loved the blue diamond pendant and Niall and Evette were featured on pretty much all kinds of celebrity websites and magazines all over the world.

The entire time, however, Niall couldn’t get his mind off of the boy with wide green eyes. It had been but a one-off that he’ll never see again. Niall had no reason to be haunted by the ghost of that genuine smile nor the sincerity of those eyes.

He is being pathetic.

And maybe it’s some sort of twisted fate that Niall runs into him when he goes into his usual Starbucks for to grab a coffee.

“Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you tod—” Harry cuts himself off when he recognises Niall’s face.”

“Just the vanilla latte and a low fat muffin please.”

Niall tries to hurry out of the store but Harry grabs the elbow of his jacket sleeve and whispers, “I put my number on the receipt so if you do want a round two of what happened, call me yeah?”

He nods faintly.

That is how he finds himself staring at the shiny black screen of his phone during the lunch hour. He has the small piece of paper next to it and he is debating whether or not to text Harry. Sure, he was a great fuck but was it something he wanted to make regular? Being the heir to one of the world’s biggest corporation, he had a few paparazzi who followed him from time to time. He couldn’t afford to handle a gay scandal and business papers love a good scandal to bring shame to any business empire.

To hell with that. He unlocks his phone and types a quick, “Hi, this is Niall” and sends it to the number Harry gave him.

The reply is almost immediate, and reads, “Hey! I’m still busy at work. Break in 10 :).”

And in twelve minutes, a text comes in, “Phew! Thought the line would never end. How’s it going?”

“Boring. Office work is nothin glamourous. You?” Niall answers honestly.

“Nothing as exciting as a day at an office. Off in 2h,” comes the reply.

“Lucky you. Full day til 5 here.” Niall types back.

“I could come over later if you’d like??”

Niall actually considers it for a bit. Evette has gone on an early winter vacation to Spain with her friends for the week and Niall’s house is as empty can be. “Ok.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall doesn’t intend to fuck Harry. At least not straight away. He does what he can and makes some braised beef short ribs and some fresh greens and almond for salad. Harry arrives precisely at seven with a bottle of impressive brandy and Niall arches a brow at that.

“My mate Nick insisted that I bring one even though I told him that it wasn’t like a proper dinner date,” he says, cheeks aflame.

“Just a dinner between two acquaintances.”

“Do you do this with all of you fuck buddies, Mr Horan?” Harry asks bluntly.

“Not all of them,” Niall answers honestly. “I suppose you have learnt more about myself.”

“Let’s see,” Harry starts to tick off his fingers. “Twenty-eight, married, son of Bobby Horan who owns a multi-billionaire business empire, used to dye his hair blonde, and apparently deep in the closet about his sexuality.”

Niall nods. “Impressive. It’s true that I am married but there isn’t one iota of feeling between Evette and me. Our marriage was borne out of convenience in a way to strengthen the ties between the companies. Evette has her own slew of lovers that I don’t give a damn about and in fact, I’m sure she’s found a fit Spanish chap to fuck during her hols.

“But enough about me,” Niall smiles, reaching over to pour some of the brandy into Harry’s wine glass. “Let’s talk about you. All I know about you is that you’re still in uni for a masters in law.”

“Well, my full name is Harry Styles and I’m in my third year to obtaining a law masters. I’m turning twenty-two in February. I live with my mate Louis and he’s a little chaotic. I love desserts, especially sherbet and cats. I’ve been trying to talk Louis into getting a cat but he hates them for some reason.”

“What a coincidence,” Niall muses. Right at that moment, his two Bengal cats saunter into the room. “The smaller one is Ciel and the other one is Alix. They are Bengal cats so please don’t feed them anything as they have strict diets.”

“You really are rich, aren’t you,” Harry breathes out in awe. Ciel stops grooming herself and approaches Harry. Harry holds out his hand the cat stares at it for a few seconds before she head-butts it and rubs her face into it. Seeing that his friend is at ease, Alix also goes to greet Harry.

“I’ve liked special things and they are pretty precious to me. There’s got to be more to you than being a cat lady, though. What about something more juicy like favourite sex toys and stuff?”

Harry sputters and nearly chokes on the bite of his salad. Niall laughs and shakes his head slightly. “I’m sorry, I meant that as a joke. Clearly, my sense of humour is abysmal.”

“I’m—I’m fine,” Harry coughs. “Didn’t expect you to be so upfront, is all.”

“I meant it when I said that I want to know you better though. Like what are you interests outside of school and stuff?”

“Well, you know that I work at the Starbucks near here. I’ve always liked to bake and on my time off, I like to bake pastries and stuff. My hometown is Holmes Chapel and I still go there every weekend to see my mum and sister. There’s nothing much to say, really. I’m kinda boring.”

Niall leans over to wipe away a speck of sauce from the corner of Harry’s lips. “Sorry, you had something on it. And on the contrary, I find you very interesting, Harry. You are definitely the least boring person I have ever met.”

They finish up the dinner real quick and for dessert, they just have some ice cream that Niall bought earlier in the week on the sofa in the drawing room. Harry has turned out to be a messy eater so Niall takes this to his advantage by pulling Harry close to him and licking at the ice cream that is resting on the cupid’s bow of Harry’s lips.

“I think we’ve had enough to eat,” he suggests, their lips brushing against one another.

“Ye-yeah,” Harry stutters.

Smirking to himself, Niall takes Harry’s jeans off and takes out the sachet of lube from his trouser pocket. He kisses leisurely down Harry’s torso and teases at the spot between Harry’s hips and his groin. He takes Harry’s dick into his mouth at the same time he slips in a finger.

The resulting moan is loud and Niall realises just how much he has missed Harry’s voice. He works Harry open one by one and soon, Harry is begging to be fucked.

“One sec,” Niall promises. He takes whatever is left of the lube and smears it around his own entrance. “Want you to fuck me after.”

Harry’s eyes widen at the words and yeah, Niall definitely likes Harry better than any of his previous partners.

Once he is done prepping himself, he flips Harry to his stomach and thrusts inside slowly. Harry lets out a delicious gasp and Niall takes a moment to stay still and kiss up and down his spine as a distraction. When Harry’s hips jerk impatiently, Niall takes that as his cue to start moving slowly.

“Fuck me harder and faster,” Harry urges, voice already shot and husky.

“What’s the magic word, Harry?’ Niall teases, keeping his movements slow and deliberate.

“Please? Fuck me hard now.”

And Niall acquiesces happily. Harry is delightfully tight and so vocal. It’s not hard to figure out what Harry likes and doesn’t like (nothing at the moment). When he feels Harry starting to tighten up, he pulls out and rasps out, “Turn over for me, darling.”

Harry does that obediently and Niall doesn’t explain anything before he grasps Harry’s dick and seats himself upon it. It’s been months since he has last bottomed and it’s more of a stretch than he had anticipated. But he bites his lip through the pain and tries circling his hips.

“Fuck, if you do that,” Harry groans.

Niall raises his hips a bit and squeezes at the base of Harry’s cock. “Don’t. Not yet.”

Harry nods shakily and Niall starts to move for real. He balances himself on Harry’s tattooed chest and keeps his movements pretty slow. Harry tries to bring his hand up to Niall’s dick to sort of even out the field but Niall slaps it away. He wants to make Harry climax first as he has other plans. Niall clenches around Harry on purpose and Harry shuts his eyes.

“You should move too,” Niall taunts. “Makes it much better for the both of us.”

And it really does. The force of Harry thrusting up into him jolts him up and doubles the pleasure. Only now does he allow himself to touch his cock and bring himself a smidge closer to his release.

“C’mon, Harry. Come in me,” he urges. He slams his hips down to meet Harry’s upward thrust and with a hoarse shout, Harry comes. As soon as Harry is spent inside of him, Niall carefully gets up and jerks himself off. When he comes, he aims his cock at Harry’s lips and the picture that he paints is surely a lewd one that will forever be burnt into Niall’s mind.

“That was nice,” Harry comments as he licks off the come that’s landed on his lips. “So you’re into facials?”

“Depends. Wanna go take a shower together now?”

“Of course.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It goes like this.

A couple times over the week, Niall will call Harry over for a shag and afterwards, they talk for hours. It amazes Niall how natural and easy it feels for him to talk to Harry about everything. He eventually starts inviting Harry over to the nights he goes out with Liam and Zayn, and Harry in turn brings Louis along. They all become close friends and that’s fine to Niall.

“Do you ever think about how your life would have turned around if you weren’t the only ‘legitimate’ son to your father?” Harry asks. Niall has an older brother named Greg, who’s married and all, but he’s from another woman who wasn’t married to their father at them time. That’s why Niall is the heir, not Greg.

“I probably would have gone into music, to be honest,” Niall muses. They are sprawled out on Niall’s king-sized bed and Harry has his head on Niall’s chest. Niall has been playing with Harry’s hair idly for who knows how long and Harry pretty much purrs.

“Mmm,” Harry practically moans. “I really love it when you do that with your fingers.” Niall has been twirling a strand of Harry’s curls around a finger and tugging on it lightly.

“You say a lot of things that can be easily misconstrued,” Niall points out.

“It’s a talent.”

Niall kisses him lightly on the nose. “Weirdo,” he says fondly.

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment.”

“Your birthday is coming up soon,” Niall mentions casually. “I’m thinking Vegas weekend with the lads.”

Harry twists around to look at Niall in the eyes. “Won’t the media find it weird? It won’t take a lot of work for them to find out that it’s for my birthday.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “I’ve flown Liam out to Rio for his twenty-first along with a few others and myself. This is mild compared to that.”

“If you insist than I don’t see why not.”

Niall smiles and kisses Harry on the mouth gleefully. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I did not just lose two hundred dollars to that stupid machine!” Louis screeches angrily.

“Calm down, love,” Nick shushes him with a kiss. “There are people around and the bouncers will not be happy if you smash the screen in.”

Niall should have known better. They shouldn’t have stayed in the casino for more than an hour yet here they are, nearing hour three. “Alri’, we’re heading out,” he commands. “Everyone back to Bellagio.”

“Yes sir,” Zayn salutes him sarcastically.

“It’s only four,” Harry points out. “Let’s go to the Pool Lounge then. Have a few drinks and also swim for a bit.”

“I love the way you think,” Niall praises him with a kiss on the cheek. “To the pool!”

It takes them half an hour to actually locate the pool and change into swimming shorts. Harry is wearing a white and green trunks that hang low around his hips and that gives Niall a full view of his mismatched tattoos.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Harry singsongs.

Grinning, Niall takes out an old-fashioned Polaroid and does, in fact, take a picture. He shakes it off to make it appear. Harry’s face is totally relaxed in it, his body languid as well.

“It’s a fucking expression, tosser,” Harry complained half-heartedly.

“But you look so perfect standing there in those tiny shorts, babe,” Niall defends.

“True,” Harry says haughtily.

“I think you’re catching the egomania off of me,” Niall jokes. “I need it for my job but you babe, you already are so handsome without it.”

“Ugh, stupid couples,” Liam grouses.

“Speak for yourself,” Louis snaps, hooking his arm with Nick’s. “Who was the one that ordered fifty quid worth of roses so they could fill up a goddamn bathtub with them again? Ah, you.”

“It was our five-year anniversary, twelve if you count the years from before our marriage,” Zayn explains with a sigh. “Just you wait. I can see you and Nick acting even more disgusting once you get married and get all domestic.”

“Very likely,” Niall chimes in. He signals for a bartender to come by and picks up a bright blue drink with cute little umbrella in it.

“What’s that?” Nick asks, his chin resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“Dunno,” Niall shrugs. He hands it over to Harry because it’s too fruity and sweet for his liking. “Very fruity and I tasted a hint of rum in it.”

“Ugh,” Harry grimaces, gulping down the drink in one swig. “That’s too much rum.”

“You’re not Irish enough for me,” Niall jokes, licking at the dribble of liquid that’s run down from the corner of Harry’s lips.

“Gross couple alert,” Louis complains. “Nick, make the stop.”

Nick kisses the top of Louis’ artfully arranged hair soothingly. “There’s nothing I can do short of murdering them, sorry love.”

Niall gives them the finger. “Sod off and be as coupley as you want if that makes you happy.”

Louis literally clings onto Nick’s back. “I’m alright with that.”

 

 

Couple hours and six rounds of shots later, everybody is well past drunk and having a grand time. Harry is practically hanging onto Niall for support and that’s how Niall knows that he should get going.

“Me and Haz are heading home,” he informs the group. He gets half a nod from Zayn and a lazy wave from Nick so he takes that as an affirmative.

“C’mon, up you get.” Trying to get Harry walking like a normal person whilst intoxicated is feat in and by itself. Somehow, Niall manages to wrangle Harry into a cab that he flags down and safely up the stairs to his bedroom.

“’S hot,” Harry whines, pulling at his shirt. It doesn’t quite come off seeing that it’s a printed button-down.  
“Hold still; I’ll unbutton it for ya,” Niall instructs. Harry does so obediently and Niall quickly takes off all the clothes except for Harry’s pants.

“These can come off too,” Harry pulls what he probably thinks is a seductive leer. In reality, Harry is so bladdered that he looks like he is squinting into the sun.

“Let’s get you some water and then to bed,” Niall soothes.

But Harry is really persistent. The moment he’s done with the tall glass of water, he tackles Niall down to the bed and pins his arms above his head. But due to his drunken state, Niall easily overpowers him and flips them around.

“No sex tonight. We can do it tomorrow morning if you aren’t halfway dead from the massive hangover you’ll be having.”

“Promise?” Harry resembles a three-year-old so much that Niall just wants to kiss him silly.

“Promise.”

 

 

The morning comes around and as expected, Harry looks like a corpse that’s been animated. Niall dutifully brings him some pain killer and greasy breakfast. When they’re done eating, though, Harry surprises Niall by pretty much devouring his face.

“You said that we could fuck in the morning,” Harry whispers.

“Okay, fine, you horny git,” Niall acquiesces, not that he minds.

They stumble up the stairs and Niall throws Harry down to the mattress. He takes the lube out of the bedside table and doesn’t waste any time sliding a slick finger inside. It’s a raspberry flavoured one, so he also lowers his face to Harry’s hole to lick around the rim. Harry is always so delightfully responsive and today is of no exception. He pokes at the entrance for a bit before he wiggles it inside.

After several minutes of teasing Harry with his fingers and tongue, Niall fumbles around for a condom and then rolls it on in a flash. He looks to Harry for confirmation before he slowly enters Harry. It’s still a tight fit, even though they have sex nearly every day.

“God, Niall,” Harry mutters, the words buried in the deep moans. “I think I love you.”

Niall’s entire body freezes. That was the one thing that he had never expected to hear Harry say. Except maybe, just maybe, he had been hoping that could be the case. That they could somehow change their luck and fall in love as easy as breathing.

“I . . . I love you too,” he whispers back. “God I love you so much. I don’t know why or how but I just do.”

“Good ‘cause that’s all I’ll ever need.”

They continue to make love, both of them clinging to each other. Afterwards, they talk for a while before falling asleep together. But before they do, Niall thinks about what he needs to do.

 

 

 

-

 

 

**Seven months later**

 

“Do you, Niall James Horan, take Harry Edward Styles as you lawful husband?”

Niall smiles through his tears as he answers, “I do.”

“Then now, by the power bestowed me by the Church, I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss each other.”

Niall cups the sides of Harry’s face gingerly as he reaches forwards and kisses Harry. It’s kept pretty chaste but nonetheless, he pours all the love he has for the younger man into the kiss. It took several months for his and Evette’s divorce to go through the court (he had to pay extra for the process to be sped up) and now he is Harry’s.

 

 

That night, they land in a private island off the coast of Honolulu. It’s an island that the Horan company owns that is used for the employee holidays and such. Niall scoops Harry up and carries him over the threshold of the cabin like the traditional guy he is and they make love all night.

In the morning, Niall drags Harry out to the beach to watch the sun rise over the horizon.

“Here’s to the dawn of our life together,” Niall toasts.

“Cheers. I love you, Niall, so, so much.

“Not as much as I love you, Mr Styles-Horan.”

They kiss just as the golden rays shine upon them. It’s been an interesting journey to get to here and now; and Niall doubts that it’ll get any boring. None of that matters because all he needs is Harry.

Because love really is everything.

 


End file.
